


Exigency

by peoriapeoria



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Duplicity, F/F, F/M, Genderbending, Hydra (Marvel), M/M, Marriage, Marriage of Convenience, Opposite of Attraction Sex, Plural Relationships, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Pre-War James Buchanan Barnes/Steven Grant Rogers, Super Soldier Serum, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-23
Updated: 2015-10-07
Packaged: 2018-03-31 20:39:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3992002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peoriapeoria/pseuds/peoriapeoria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Strategic thinking isn't Steve's alone. James "Bucky" Barnes has been thrust into a war of Modern Science, torture and switched sexes. This is that story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Captain America:The First Avenger (AU)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/858891) by [peoriapeoria](https://archiveofourown.org/users/peoriapeoria/pseuds/peoriapeoria). 



> Fittest of the Species is my series where the Serum affects Steve by also changing his sex. In this 'what if?', Steve and Bucky already had sexual expression in their relationship before the startling rescue from Zola's lab.
> 
> EDIT MAY27th:This will be on continuing hiatus until the current Marvel venal clickbait defamation 'resolves'.

He is hanging from the side of the train, the Hydra weapon tore the car open like an orange clawed, but from the inside. He needs a new handhold, this rail was never meant to support his weight, and Steve is leaning out. The rails curve ahead, there are tunnels. He finds a place he can hang from his fingers while Steve plays out a secured cable.

He pulls himself back in hand over hand, he is landed like a fish and Steve drops on top of him. Someone takes out the Hydra guard. Bucky is concentrated in his pants, hard and straining as he's not been since Zola's table. He's flirted with Steve, covering his shock and sorrow at his friend's transformation, knowing Steve won't push until the war is over.

She's solid and her curves are all wrong. Steve had been a splinter of a man, sharp of tongue and quick to give it to men twice or more his size if he thought them in the wrong. Nearly every blowhard was at least twice Steve's size, and Bucky had kicked more than one of them in their years. Steve bears down and reminds Bucky Steve won't fuck him again to completion. His prick doesn't care.

They pull apart, pull themselves together separately. They have a war to fight and win. They, the Howling Commandos, take Zola in. It is a mad rush getting to Schmidt's secret base, Zola doesn't give him up until the last moment as armies move. The Red Skull has broken with the Reich; he's that crazy dangerous.

They, Steve and he, get on the plane. He's disabling the bombs while Steve takes on Schmidt. That drives Bucky nuts, knowing Schmidt has more on his mind than war. He works one by one, heedless of the painted names on the noses; they may be true or lies, his job is not to choose, it's to stop them all.

It's not a sound, and it's not a light, but there is a loss and it draws him to the bridge, despite the work still undone. He crosses himself. The rip closes. There is a hole through the plane. He looks down a shaft like a dropped coal makes in a snowbank. Steve opens a channel, Bucky hears Howard. He's got more work to do. He's got one to pull the payload from. It'll be a tight fit, both of them in the cockpit. Bucky has all the other bombs defanged and Berlin is prepared for their escape.

He's not even sure why Steve fits in the cockpit, she's been unreasonably large ever since his rescue. He wedges into the remaining space, and holds his breath as Steve pulls the canopy down. Glass slipper. The shield, which Howard is going to be looking for, is to their left. They drop.

Bucky comes to and he fears he's been hallucinating on Zola's table. Until Howard. There has to be something wrong when Howard is comforting. Bucky sits up. His head swims and he's so nauseous. Pillows are put behind him and he's pushed back. Better. "Steve?" His throat feels like it's been sandpapered, and not even with the fine grit.

"Steve's fine, Peggy's with her." Howard hands him custard. "Eat that."

He finds that they weren't found the same day they fell. Cryogenics. Howard is looking at him with an uncomfortable level of interest. Bucky during their stay realizes his plan was flawed. Too many people know Steve started out as a man. He can't just marry her.

They aren't sent back to the field. Steve is calling movements, using her artist's eye to visualize the field as the reports held them, not imagining places untouched by bombs. Bucky is subjected to tests, but it doesn't fill his days. He manages to cut Peggy from the war for a few minutes. She wants Steve, had been smitten with him in basic and the changes are a plus for her. Once the war is over, he's going to see if Steve will go for Bucky marrying Peggy and Peggy being with Steve. He still loves Steve, but it's not the passion they had before everything.

\----------------

Victory comes to Europe. Steve is aware there is fighting still in the Pacific, a horrible irony for the war waged there. "You, marry Carter?" Steve had thought about what it would be like, uncertain how to consider Bucky and him with the ember between Peggy and him. That had, so Steve had thought, become moot after the procedure.

Steve sags as Bucky lays out everything; too many people know Steve had been a man. Since anyone that looked would realize Bucky knew Steve as a man, the chance of a blue ticket is too high for them to marry each other. Steve knows Bucky isn't saying everything, that Bucky doesn't feel the same as before. They marrying would be more a lie than Bucky and Peggy, because Steve does still love Bucky, while it's just a convenience between them.

Steve goes with Peggy to her London home, makes love with her. The stamina so important in battle is a revelation in sex. "Peggy? Would you be my children's mother?" Steve continued, "I want to make love to Bucky. It might... Should that happen, would you use your powers of deception for their sake?"

"Of course."

\-----------------

Peggy Carter had been entrusted to retrieve Doctor Erskine and to also subvert his limits on super soldiers. When Steve was picked that second part of her mission became both more pleasant and more a betrayal. That an Amazon exited the chamber-- She was glad Steve was sent out as a chorus girl rather than to a lab. Steve was beautiful and Peggy wanted to show her so much, but the war came first.

James Barnes was a bit of genius in that American bluster, calling Steve Captain America. What they hadn't known then, was that Zola had gotten the Serum near enough to right. That was proven when they resuscitated Steve and James both from the ice, and further quantified by Howard's tests after.

James came to her. He was easy on the eye, and not a lout. He had a proposition for her, that if Steve was good with it, they'd have the cover a married woman provided to a close friendship. She felt guilty, since she'd been there for Project Rebirth and James hadn't even known the man he so clearly loved even now was so risked. 

"There will need to be a child." Two would be better.

"I can do my bit." He'd put his hands on her hips. Yeah, he'd do.

That Steve would still want James, would be considering bearing his children, was a surfeit of luck. She'd have to play nurse and friar, since James thought his best wasn't good enough for Steve.

\--------------------------

"Frau Barnes." Zola noted the pretense of early pregnancy. It was a good counterfeit, but she'd once come to his lab when actually pregnant, though it was doubtful that she knew that. Her habit was to avoid him at these times. He was skeptical at the size of her family, and this just confirmed his hypothesis.

Who was the sergeant being studded upon, and why this pretense? Surely they could be more efficient.

"How are the trials?"

"The selection process improves, more subjects survive." It's not his metric. He never got to study the ineloquently named Captain America, but mere observation suggested she surpassed his improvements. They can take and shake the grievous wounds that bog down modern armies. He's managed to get testing results from Barnes. Stark is too easy on him, hasn't taken him to the limits. Zola hasn't replicated his success with Barnes. That is his metric.


	2. Prologue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where you are starts somewhere.

"Are you sure?" Steve is so turned on, they've been petting and part of him thinks Bucky is playing a little fast. This is more than petting that Bucky is offering. Steve had thought--

"There's the jar, grab enough." He rolls onto his hands and knees, waiting. Steve is big between his legs. He wants this. Too big.

Steve pulls back and rubs a greasy finger over Bucky's hole. He won't hurt Bucky but Bucky wants this. His finger is smaller than his prick. He eases it in, the petroleum smoothing the way.

"Punk." That artist finger is tracing inside him and it's weird and it's Steve and it's perfect and there are two and he's so stretched and what the hell is that?

Steve pulls out his fingers and feeds in his cock. Tight, so tight. He lays his cheek against Bucky's back. He's in deeper than what his fingers found. Steve flexes, drawing his cock out a bit, cants and presses back in. It takes a bit, and the journey is good too, but Bucky is mewling now. He cups Bucky's balls in his dirty hand.

He wants it hard and knows Steve won't give him that. This is so, he's full, of Steve, oh, Steve you little shit, he's goddamn laying down a sketch. He wants to come, wants Steve to come, wants this never to be over, he's over the moon and he's weighted down. He wishes he could kiss Steve, could look into his eyes.

Steve knows they won't always have this. It's warm today without being hot. They've got water waiting to wash up with, tepid will be fine. He's considering paint color names to stay harnessed.

Steve grabs him by the hips and draws his face down his back as he rises. He catches the moan that wants to rip out of him as Steve puts his all into driving Bucky. He'd be all over if it weren't for that thumb. He's an Express, he's a runaway.

"Steve?" He feels little jerks. Oh. He reaches back to smooth Steve's hair. He clinches when Steve tries to pull out.

"Bucky?"

"Fine. Just camp out, for a bit." Steve nuzzles at him and they both ebb. He feels Steve thump onto his back beside him. He feels too open but looks at Steve. Worth it. He shifts some, kisses Steve's arm.

Steve gets up, washes, then returns to clean Bucky. They'll need to get the mattress back onto the frame soon. He wishes he could draw this, that it wasn't too dangerous. Steve lays a hand on Bucky's rump.

He wants fucked again. He's sore and eager. He steels himself, gets up, moves the mattress. He wraps Steve in a hug, kisses his lips, licks his neck.

Steve lets draw him into bed on top of him like stacked spoons. He clamps his bony ankles against Bucky's legs.


	3. Chapter 3

Bucky drinks in a long look. He should have knocked and he should go. He's not seen this much of Steve since... She's beautiful.

"Close the door."

Peggy doesn't tell him which side to be on, so he comes into her bedroom. Steve is flushed but gamely keeps going. He files away a few pointers, even though it will be some time before he'll have any marital obligations, Peggy having taken.

"Jacket. Tie. Take them off."

He did as his wife bid. He sits on the ottoman watching Steve and Peggy make love. He misses Steve fiercely, all determination and bone. Had things been different... Things were as they were, and Steve was a woman. It worked for Peggy. He smiled. It was working very well for Peggy. She didn't have to keep quiet, so she didn't.

Steve was so changed. She was broad of back, curved with plentitude. He missed his lover and envied Peggy. Steve was all stamina, all lungs. He was getting worked up, he should go and take himself in hand.

"Peggy!"

He watched it roil down Steve. She arched, eyes squeezed shut, nipples hard. Pink silver dollars. Peggy worked Steve over and he couldn't have left for the life of him.

"You should talk." Peggy got up and went into the bathroom, taking her robe.

Steve was bright red, chest rising and lowering evenly. She was biting her lip. "I want you, I love you."

"You love Peggy."

"I love you both."

Steve kissed him. Steve kissed him hard, and kept it going until they parted both needing air. The notes were off but Steve reeked of sex.

"Not here, not like this." Steve got addled when riled. He needed a clearer head. He loved Steve, but he was less than Steve deserved. He never wanted to disappoint her.

"My room, this evening."


	4. Chapter 4

Steve cheated. When he got to her room, she was wearing trousers and a shirt. A jacket and she'd pass in a fog. The deception went straight to his groin.

"Can you explain it to me?" Steve stepped closer to him.

He couldn't. He wanted Steve, not as she was but as he had been. She was better now, she was healthy and he felt something had been stolen while he wasn't looking.

"May I bed you?"

"Yes." Peggy had called him slow when he'd tried talking with her.

They made out, Steve stripped him down and impaled herself on him, still wearing the undershirt. He clutched her hips, giving his best moves. She moved his hands above his head and held them there in one hand. Steve took him apart, coaxing every ridiculous noise out of him before his completion tore through.

She rolled them so he was on top, one of her knees bent, keeping him in place.

"Can I take the shirt off?""

"Sure, doll."

Steve stripped out of the A-line. "Show me a good time soon as you're hard again."

"Why wait?" He dusted his fingers over Steve. He had almost all of Peggy's qualifications and the history to boot. He thrusts slowly as he refills. He misses the charge they'd had, but you couldn't go back and why would you?

Steve eggs him on, stress-testing an aspect of the Serum with no military application.They make enough love Steve is squelching.

There is a knock on the door. "Bathe and meet me in the dining room."  
It takes some doing, the attached bath little more than a toilet, a drain and a tap. When they get down, Peggy has laid out a mass of tins and jars along with a loaf of bread and small wheel of cheese.

"Looks like you resolved things well."

Steve kisses Peggy, looking smug. He can't work himself up about it, unlike his appetite.


	5. Chapter 5

Bucky looks up from the bundle just placed in his arms, nearly newborn. Peggy has that ask no questions look. He turns back to the baby. He's panicking, he'd not questioned this-- "Got a name picked out?" That's a fair one, right?

"Bob."

How had Steve kept this secret? Where was she? He hadn't considered this. Here was Robert though.

"She's a girl."

What?

"I was joking about Bob. Your face." She kissed him on the cheek and scooped the baby from his arms. She'd looked just this way with Michael.

"Barbara." She was beautiful. Sarah Rogers would kill him.

He didn't even see Steve for six months, though Howard mentioned Steve from time to time. She'd been in Formosa. She'd brought things from Japan for them all.

"No." He readjusted his tie. They would talk, and he would keep his clothes on. "Shouldn't you be with Peggy?" Or they could not talk and he'd be sure to stay dressed. He was a realist.

"You're upset and that needs to righted."

"She knew. She did?" He didn't want to think of Steve alone with the burden.

"I told her. Could have been awkward otherwise."

Steve had planned this. Of course Rogers had.

"Contingency." Steve tried again. "I think she'll look like Becca."

"Howard just about has the plant built in California." He's not so sure about the distances, but a car comes with the deal, and a house. One of Peggy's nephews is coming into majority and another is just behind him. They've just been clearing out the cobwebs these past few years.

"Not going back to Brooklyn?"

"It's no Norman Rockwell painting. And the plants are in New Jersey and Pennsylvania. What about you?"

"I go where I'm sent. Here, there, everywhere it seems."

"You know you'll always have a home."


End file.
